


Curfew

by AutomailGrell



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomailGrell/pseuds/AutomailGrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyagi and Shinobu are talking on the phone one night with Shinobu goes quiet. Shinobu was kidnapped and Miyagi has a little less than a week to find the clues he needs to get Shinobu back. If he doesn't make it in time then Shinobu is shipped off to who knows where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the video game Heavy Rain. This is my first story on this site so let me know what you think.

**Sorry this chapter is so short :/**

* * *

 

Miyagi

Miyagi sighed as he pressed the button with the arrow pointing up. He had his phone up to his ear and was standing in the corner of the elevator.

“Why did you go out so late anyway? Don’t you have school tomorrow?” Miyagi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Tsk. Please, don’t treat me like a kid. Not that its any of your business, but some of my friends and I went to celebrate someone’s birthday.”

The elevator reached Miyagi’s floor with a small jolt. Miyagi walked off the elevator and to his apartment door. 

“Where did you guys go then?” Miyagi opened his bag for work and searched for his keys.

“We left after school, went to a karaoke place and hung out for a while. Stayed later then I thought, but someone was able to get a hold of some alcohol and then that was when I left. I’m heading to your place now.”

“You did karaoke? That isn’t like you at all.” Miyagi’s key unlocked the door with a jingle. He opened the door and stepped inside. Making his way to the couch, he plopped down with a sigh.

“Shut up...” 

“Well I’m not the only one who will treat you like a kid, curfew is soon and the streets can get dangerous. Just hurry home.”

Miyagi was waiting for a smart-mouthed remark but all he heard was silence.

“Hello? Shinobu?” Miyagi listened closely but still heard nothing. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see if the call had disconnected or if Shinobu hung up. The timer was still ticking away every second the call was in progress. 

“Shinobu? Shinobu?! If you are trying to play a joke it’s  not funny!” Miyagi started to talk through his teeth out of anger.

Miyagi was about to yell again when a voice came onto the phone but it wasn’t Shinobu’s. It was someone else, someone older.

“Hello?”

Miyagi paused. He didn’t recognized this man’s voice.

“Who are you? Where’s Shinobu?”

“Oh sorry buddy can’t answer either of those questions cause, you know, it kind of defeats the purpose of the whole kidnapping idea.”

Miyagi’s heart stopped and jumped up into his throat. He tried to get words out but was too shocked. When he finally did his voice was shaky.

“What do you mean? What are you talking about? Where is Shinobu?”

“Woah, woah, woah, one question at a time.” The way the strange man talked was very nonchalant, like he wasn’t guilty of anything. “I can only answer so many questions at once. But I can tell that your little friend is in the back of the van right now. My men are trying to knock the kid out but man, he is one hell of a fighter. He is flailing around like a fish, I mean his hands and feet are tied but he is still going.”

Suddenly Miyagi heard Shinobu’s voice, filled with terror. 

“Miyagi! Miyagi!” 

The man on the other end had pulled the phone away from his ear but Miyagi could still hear all yelling.

“Will you shut him up, the last thing we need are bystanders strolling by and seeing this!”

Miyagi just listened and wished he could do something. All he heard was the sound of someone banging on the metal of the van.

“Miya-” Shinobu was cut off and all Miyagi heard was Shinobu’s muffled screams. His heart started to break because he knew he couldn’t do anything to help.

“Shinobu! Leave him alone!” Miyagi yelled knowing that it would do nothing to help Shinobu.

The kidnapper came back onto the phone. “Well he finally shut up but it took a few good hits.”

“I swear if you touch him again...!” Miyagi was shaking with rage. 

“You’ll do what?” The strange man had a more threatening tone this time. “You don’t even know where he is. I’ll tell you how you can save him but that’s for a later time. I’ll contact you later and tell all you need to know. Oh and go ahead and tell the police, I don’t really give a shit.”

The line went dead and Miyagi stood there frozen. Once he finally processed what happened, he snapped out of his frozen state. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This chapter is a little longer. :)  
> Let me know what you think!!

**Miyagi**

Miyagi busted through the doors to the police station and rushed up to the front desk. The lady sitting there jumped when he slammed his hands down hard on the desk.

“I need to talk to whoever is in charge, now!”

“Um, Chief Taiki?”

“If he is the head of this department then yes! Please this is an emergency.”

“I’m sorry but he is busy attending to other business, I’ll see if I can get you in to see him soon but-”

Just then two officers waltzed in talking to each other. Miyagi got a look at their name tags and saw that one of them said “Taiki”.

“Sir, you need to help me, please.” Miyagi took a step closer to the Chief.

Taiki turned around looking at Miyagi. “Sorry but I’m a little busy at the moment. If you don’t mind waiting for a while, you can sit outside my office and I will get to you as fast as I can.” Taiki started to turn away.

“Sir, please I need to talk-”

“Listen I will talk to you but not at this minute.” Taiki sounded more stern now.

Miyagi, who was losing his patients, sighed. “But I think someone I know has been kidnapped.”

Just as he said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Taiki and Miyagi stood there in silence.

Taiki sighed. “My office is right this way.”

Miyagi followed him through the office, filled with desks and computer with busy people working away.

When they got to Taiki’s office, he shut the door behind them.”Please make yourself comfortable.”

Miyagi sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk near the middle of the room.

“Now,” Taiki sat on the corner of his desk, “You were saying something about someone being ‘kidnapped’? Who do you think got kidnapped?”

“Umm, a... friend of mine.”

“Listen...” Taiki was searching for Miyagi’s name.

“...Miyagi.”

“Listen Miyagi,” Taiki got up and walked around to sit in his desk chair. “You are going to tell me a lot more than that if you want my help. And if you want to find him, you need to tell me his name, age, what happened and all that.”

Miyagi sat in the edge of his seat, “Okay... Well first his name is Shinobu Takatsuki. He’s about 19 years old.”

Taiki started to type on his keyboard, “What does he look like?”

“He has light brown hair and kind of dark gray eyes. He’s about 5’ 7”.”

“Do you know what he was wearing when this happened?”

Miyagi ran his hand through his hair. “Uh, he was hanging out with some friends after school, so he was probably wearing his school uniform. Which is a white button up shirt, a dark brown blazer-like coat, light brown vest and black pants.”

“Miyagi, can you tell me what happened?”

“Well, I was talking on the phone with him and he said that he was hanging out with his friends at a karaoke place. He said that someone got some alcohol and that was when he left. He called me and told me what happened and that’s when some... man came onto the phone and actually said that he was kidnapping Shinobu.”

Taiki sighed, “Look Miyagi, I’m sure Shinobu is fine. It was probably his friends just playing a little joke.”

“Then I’m still waiting for the punch line. This isn’t a joke.”

“How do you know? If you were on the phone with one another, you didn’t see what happened.”

Miyagi started to get enraged. “I don’t have to see what happened to know that this wasn’t a joke.And you weren’t there, you didn’t hear how scared he was. He was terrified. I know because if it was a joke then Shinobu wouldn’t have screamed my name asking for my help.” Miyagi was already standing, his fists clenched.

Taiki slowly nodded his head, “Listen Miyagi I want you to go home, get some rest and if, by this time tomorrow, he doesn’t turn up anywhere then come back.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Now go. Everything is going to be fine.”

“But you’re the police, you’re suppose to help in these kind of situations, not just put it aside for another day. What if he gets shipped off somewhere or-”

“If it does turn out to be a prank then I would have had gotten my men involved in something that didn’t need them. What if something else happened and my men were working on your case. Come back tomorrow if he doesn’t turn up.” Taiki spoke a little more aggressive now.

Miyagi was shocked. “Wow. If this is what the work is like here, then why did I come here in the first place?” He turned and walked out the of the room then out of the station and back home, slamming the doors behind him.

Miyagi tried to calm down and go to bed but ended up just staring at the ceiling of his room; Shinobu’s cries just echoing through his head.

 

* * *

 

**Shinobu**

Shinobu slowly started to wake up. He couldn’t see anything but could feel a blindfold covering his eyes.

He tried to move, but found that his hands and feet were tried. He also felt like he was moving. Then, he remembered that there was a van that he was thrown into.

Shinobu started to panic and wanted to scream for help but his mouth shut tight with tape across it.

“Hey boss, someone’s awake.”

“Oh really?” The man driving stopped the car and hopped out of the driver’s seat, letting someone take the wheel. He climbed into the back next to Shinobu.

Shinobu finally got into a sitting position and scooted away until his back hit the van wall.

This strange “leader” got closer, “Sorry this isn’t the most comfortable situation but it’s all we can do right now.”

Shinobu started shaking and trembling with fear. He let out a small whimper through the tape.

“Hey. You don’t have to be scared just be good and we won’t have to hurt you. If you promise to be quiet I’ll take the tape off.” The man reached over and slowly peeled the tape off of Shinobu mouth.

“Please... just stop. I’ll... do anything or give you anything you want. Just let me go!” Shinobu started to sob. “...please...”

“Hey, there is no reason for crying.” He lifted Shinobu’s chin so he was looking at the leader, if the blindfold wasn’t there.

Shinobu quickly snapped his head away just to have it grabbed again but more violently.

Shinobu snapped his head away again but this time bit down on the kidnapper’s hand, hard.

“Ow! You little-” He raised his other hand and slapped Shinobu across the face. Shinobu fell onto his side, pain started in his cheek and started to get red and swell.

The man slapped more tape over Shinobu’s mouth. “Damn brat!”

Shinobu was quiet the rest of the ride to... wherever they were going but all he could do was hope that Miyagi would save him, somehow. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

-Miyagi- 

Miyagi didn’t get a wink of sleep the night before. He couldn’t rid his mind of what happened. But honestly, how could he?

He got out of bed early that morning to take a shower, a long shower, and get ready for work. He was so sluggish and slow, he wasn’t focusing at all.

While he was in the shower, Miyagi stood there, zoned out but only snapped out of it when the water turned ice cold.

He slowly got dressed for work and was running very late. But even glancing the clock, seeing the time didn’t make him want to move any faster, than he already was.Shinobu was gone and Miyagi didn’t know where he could be or what he could do about it.

All he could do was wait to see if Shinobu actually did turn up somewhere.

 

* * *

 

The school was long and finally over. Miyagi was sitting in his office with Hiroki sitting at his desk. He had papers to grade but pushed them aside. He got out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came across Shinobu’s sister. He pressed the talk button and waited.

“Hello?”

“Risako? It’s Miyagi.” He leaned back in his chair.

Risako sighed, “Oh hi Miyagi. How are you?”

“Fine. Listen did Shinobu come home at all last night or today?”

“Yeah I’m fine too, thanks for asking... No, he didn’t. I thought he would be with you.”

Miyagi ran his hand through his hair, “Well he isn’t.”

“Don’t worry Miyagi, he is probably with one of his friends.”

“Well have you talked to him since yesterday?” Miyagi looked over his shoulder at Hiroki and then got up from his seat. He walked out of the room, into the hall and then outside.

“No. I rarely hear from him because he is always with you... Miyagi did something happen?”

“I have to go.” Miyagi ran back inside to the office to gather his things.

“Wait, Miya-”

Miyagi hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He ran back inside, to his office, to get his stuff.

While Miyagi was heading out to his car he passed his boss’s office. Miyagi stopped and stared at the closed door. He grabbed the handle but pulled away. He looked at his watch  then turned and walked out to his car.

Miyagi knew that he should tell Shinobu’s father about what happened but he had to get down to the police station first.

On the way to the station, Miyagi drove in complete silence and when he got there he ran through the doors, seeing Taiki leaning against the front desk talking to the lady.

Taiki looked up as Miyagi approached him.

“He’s not back. I even called his sister and she hasn’t seen him since yesterday. He hasn’t called... Now will you help me?”

Taiki sighed, “Let’s go write up a report.”

 

* * *

 

-Shinobu-

When Shinobu woke up again, he was in a pitch black, except a small crack under the door letting some light in. He was in a room all alone with his hands chained to something in front of him.

He sat up as best as he could and yanked on the chains but stopped when he heard someone approaching the door and saw two feet block some of the light coming from the bottom of the door.

The door opened and four men walked in. The one in the front, the leader, of the pack flipped on the light. Shinobu squinted his eyes from the sudden bright light.

Three of the men sat on the coach on one side of the room while, the other walked up and knelt down in front of Shinobu.

Shinobu scooted back as far as he could into the corner as the man got closer and closer.

The man had black hair and his stubble that went from one ear across his mouth to the other ear. He also had one blue eye and one green eye. He also had three distinct scars on his face: one across the bridge of his nose, one on the left side of his jaw, and the last one was the “cliche bad guy” one, which went vertically across his right eye.

He had a small smirk on his face as he spoke, “Good morning.”

Shinobu stared up at the man, slightly trembling, and spoke quietly, “Who are you?”

“Well you can just call me... Masaru.”

“W-what do you want with me?”

Masaru stood up and walked over to the chair and desk in the room. “Well it’s not really you I want something from.” He sat down and propped his feet up on the desk. “It’s mostly something from friend you were talking to on the phone.”

“What do you want with Miyagi?”

“I want to see how far he is willing to go... to save you. Is he willing to risk his life as well as others’? Is he willing to possibly take lives to save someone that he cares about? That’s what I’m looking for. Everyday I see people who say and look like they would do it but I want to see who will actually do it.”

“Why us? Why did you pick us?”

Masaru brought his feet down and leaned on the desk, “Why?... Because you two were the most interesting pair I have ever seen. At times it seems like you two hate each other but then I saw that longing, caring look in your eyes. But to be honest, it wasn’t really, completely my idea.”

“What does Miyagi have to do?” Shinobu started to panic a little on the inside.

Masaru got up from his seat and started to walk toward the door. “That is for me to know and both of you to find out. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some calls to make.”

 

* * *

 

-Miyagi-

Miyagi got home a little later than he expected.

He helped write out a missing persons report and now he just had to wait... but he didn’t even know what for.

As soon as fell onto his bed his phone vibrated... It was Shinobu’s number calling him.

Miyagi shot up from the bed and answered the phone. 

“If you want to save the kid listen carefully...” **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**-Miyagi-**

    “... I’m listening,” Miyagi sat up on his bed and waited.

“In order to save him I am going to assign you six different tasks, whether or not you want to complete them is up to you. Every time you do complete one, and do it right, I will give you half of an address. In the end you will have three addresses if you complete all six tasks. You will get to pick one address to go to at the end of it all, if you pick the right one you can save him but if you pick the wrong one then he gets shipped off to who knows where. You’ll never see him again. You will get a new task every day and you have a week. Any questions?”

“Why can’t I go to all three addresses?”

“Because I will only give you time to go to one.”

“What will I have to do and what did you mean by ‘shipped off somewhere’?” Miyagi stood up and started to slowly pace around his room to keep himself as calm as he could; which wasn’t very calm at all.

“That is something that you will find out when the time comes. As for your other question, if you fail, I don’t plan to keep him here. I have people all over the world who would be willing to... take him off my hands. People in France,Germany, Italy, Norway, Sweden, Canada, America. Everywhere... so any more questions you want to ask me?”

Miyagi was beginning to panic too much to say anything. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

Masaru took the silence as a no, “Keep your phone on, you will get your first task in the morning.” The line went dead and the dial tone began.

Miyagi fell back onto his bed and let out a long, shaky sigh. As he laid there, starting to amazing doze off, he tried to figure out what he was going to do. Thinking of something that would help him help Shinobu.

* * *

 Miyagi woke up to loud banging on the door and even a louder voice yelling out his name, demanding he open the door.

“Miyagi! Miyagi open up!”

Miyagi dragged himself out of bed. He had barely slept the night before and was sluggish as he walked to the door. He looked through the “peep hole”. He sighed as he slowly opened it, knowing that whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be good.

Risako stomped into the apartment pushing Miyagi out of the way, “Miyagi, what the hell!”

“What?” Miyagi stretched slightly and rubbed his face, still drowsy from no sleep.

Risako pushed Miyagi back as she yelled. “What do you mean ‘what’? My little brother goes _missing_ and you don’t say a word to _me_? You know how I found out? Through the news. The _news_ , Miyagi! I would expect to hear it from you! I trusted you with him!” Risako’s eyes started to tear up as her voice started to shake, “I was wondering why you were asking all those questions about Shinobu yesterday when you called me... and when you hung up I got really worried. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Miyagi sat down and sighed, “I’m so sorry. I was going to tell you I just... I went to the police but when I told them what happened they told me to wait to see if he turned up somewhere. So, I called you to see is he went home and when you said he didn’t I went back... I went back and we wrote out a report.”

Risako sat on the couch with her face fell into her hands, she started to cry, “Miyagi what do we do? The police are are going to do everything they can right?”

Even though he didn’t really believe it, all he could say was, “Of course they’re going to...but I’m going to do everything I can to get him back. No matter what.”

“But you’re the reason he is gone in the first place! He was with you!” She stood up as she raised her voice.

“I know, that’s why I’m going to find him and make things right again. I promise.”

Risako knelt down and stared Miyagi straight in the eyes. Her voice was stern and her hard ,cold glare locked with Miyagi’s eyes. “And when he gets back I’m going to make sure that he doesn’t see you again, because if this is what is going to happen when he is with you then... he won’t be with you anymore.” She stood up and stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**-Shinobu-**

    Shinobu was sitting in the corner with his hands chained just like before but was all alone this time. He looked at the cuffs around his wrists.

He pulled at the chain then tried pulling his hands through the cuff.

Shinobu pulled and pulled but the cuffs were too tight. Then he noticed that from pulling so much the metal rubbed on his skin and his wrists were actually starting to bleed. He immediately stopped pulling and just lended his head against the wall.

Suddenly, he remembered what he had talked about in his self defense class one day.The self defense class he took after almost getting mugged the day he met Miyagi.

_“Mori-sensei?” The kid standing next to Shinobu raised his hand waiting for the teacher._

_“Yes?”_

_“Just wondering, how would someone get out of handcuffs because I always see it on TV.”_

_“Why, you planning to get into trouble anytime soon?”_

_The class chuckled._

_“No. I was just asking.”_

_“Well, first I don’t think I should be telling you this but I have heard of a few ways. One way that I remember the most is... breaking your thumb. Shinobu step up here, please.”_

_Shinobu slowly walked up next to the teacher._

_“Hand?” Mori held out his hand waiting for Shinobu’s._

_Shinobu was hesitant._

_“Don’t worry I wouldn’t actually do it. I’m just going to demonstrate how you would do it.”_

_Shinobu offered his hand and watched closely with the class._

_“Doing this would allow your hand to slip through the cuff much easier because your thumb doesn’t really have a limit to how far it can bend.”_

Shinobu realized that that was the only way out. He sighed and grabbed onto his left hand. He took a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself. Calming himself and trying to prepare himself for the inevitable pain.

He knew that he only had one shot at this because if he breaks it wrong or waited too long then his hand would swell up and he would never get out. And he wasn’t going to break both thumbs.

Shinobu took another deep breath as he started to apply pressure to the right spot. As he applied more and more pressure he looked away, shutting his eyes tight just waiting for the pain.

Finally it snapped.

“Ahh-!” Shinobu muffled his scream by biting down on his right arm.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he whimpered. He tried to take another deep, shaky breath, “...shit...”

Shinobu grabbed that cuff and tried pulling his hand through again. There was a slight struggle but eventually his left hand was free.

The cuffs were still hanging from his right hand but he was free from the pipe they were looped around and he wasn’t about to break his other thumb. No way in hell was he going to do that again.

Suddenly the door opened and three of Masaru’s goons walked in. Seeing that Shinobu was no longer handcuffed, they started to get closer to restrain Shinobu again.

The first guy charged but Shinobu was standing and ready. When he was in reaching distance Shinobu used the heel of his hand and thrusted it upward at the man’s nose, breaking it.

The man stumbled back slightly as he held his nose, Shinobu got closer and kneed him in the stomach. The guy grabbed his stomach which allowed Shinobu grab the back of the guy’s shirt. Shinobu pulled it over the man’s head then kicked him into the second man running up.

The second guy was knocked down, hitting and cutting the back of his head on the corner of a small coffee table. Both guys stayed laying on the floor, holding their wounds.

Shinobu focused on the third guy. Ready to fight, he waited.

The third guy thought carefully about his next moves. He charged forward, after Shinobu pulling his fist back and swinging at Shinobu.

Shinobu outsmarted him by grabbing his fist, pulling it past him and used the man’s own momentum to trip him. Before he could stumble onto the floor, the henchman dove face-first into the metal front of Masaru’s desk.

Shinobu smiled as he turned and looked at the three heaps on the floor, all of them hold an injured part of their bodies. Satisfied, he turned and walked out the door holding his left hand.

The only door in the room lead out to a small hallway with a staircase at one end. Shinobu looked to the left and then snuck off to the right but was stopped when he ran into what _felt_ like a wall. He stopped and slowly looked up to find a man at least a foot taller than him. “Oh, shit...”

Before he had the chance to run, the behemoth grabbed both of Shinobu’s wrists, pinning them up against his back and then slamming him into the wall, holding him there. Pain shot through his broken hand and the air fled his lungs as he hit the wall.

Masaru came down the stairs and strolled over to Shinobu, who was being crushed against the wall. He peaked into the room where the three men were trying to get back on their feet.

“What have you done? Honestly kid that was a good started but didn’t get far. Well, I didn’t think you could do something like this.” He gestured to the men holding Shinobu to pull him away from the wall.

He did as he was told but still held Shinobu so he couldn’t get away.

“Well sorry but...” Masaru pulled his fist back and punched Shinobu in the stomach. “that was for the damage done to my men and you’re lucky I’m going easy on ya.”

Shinobu slowly fell to the floor holding his stomach while coughing and gasping for air. He looked up just as Masaru punched him again, knocking him unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! and I hope that you could kind of picture it at least I little bit like I did :)!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Shinobu-**

Shinobu’s eyes tried to adjusting when he woke up. When the fuzziness in his vision cleared up, he realized that he was right back where he started; he was sitting in the exact corner he was in when he tried to escape.

He winced at the pain in his abdomen and chest every time he moved or breathed.

His left thumb throbbed with the worst, and strongest pain that he’d ever felt.

“That was some stunt you pulled there, kid. But too bad for you, you just broke your thumb for nothing.”

Shinobu turned his attention to the desk a few feet away from him and saw Masaru leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?”

Shinobu said nothing; he had no energy to do anything.

Masaru looked down at Shinobu while he pulled his feet down off the desk. He was about to say something when the door burst open and one of the men Shinobu fought before, ran in.

He spotted Shinobu in the corner and ran over. Once he made his way over to Shinobu, he swung his foot back and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Masaru ran over, grabbed his guy and pushed him away. “Hey, the boss doesn’t want him hurt so I suggest you back off!”

“That little asshole broke my nose! Plus, John has a gash on head and and Ben has a concussion!”

“Stay. Away. From him. Understood? If you don’t, John won’t be the only one with a bleeding head.”

The man glared at Shinobu, then looked back at Masaru. “Tsk.” He stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Masaru turned around and looked down at Shinobu. He knelt down, “See what happens when you hit people, they get mad and they don’t like it.”

“I know... the feeling...” Shinobu coughed, trying to catch his breath again.

“So like I was saying before, where do you learn to fight like you did?”

Shinobu didn’t say anything and just looked away.

“Listen, I suggest you answer my question because I’m not a very patient person.”

Shinobu sighed, causing more pain and still looking away. “I took a self defense class after two guys jumped me on the street and tried to take my money. And not that it matters but that’s where I met Miyagi... Please I want to go home.”

Masaru stood up and walked over to his desk then started rummaging through a drawer. “... I know, kid.” After he pulled something out of the drawer he went out into the hall. He came back with something that Shinobu couldn’t fully make out.

“Now just relax. This won’t hurt.”

Shinobu looked up and saw a syringe in Masaru’s hand. Shinobu’s eyes widened and he started to panic. “No! Get away!” He tried to squirm away but it didn’t do any good. Then, Shinobu felt the needle sink into his neck and his struggle lessened.

Masaru untied Shinobu’s hands from behind his back and brought Shinobu’s left hand around to the front so he could see it.

He took the Ace Bandage next to him and started to wrap it around Shinobu’s thumb and hand.

“Look, if this doesn’t heal right then it will be messed up for life, so deal with it.”

“What was... in that nee... needle?” Shinobu’s heavy lidded eyes watched his hand being wrapped and his voice was very groggy.

“Very mild tranquilizer. It sort of acts like a muscle relaxer but its not enough to put you to sleep.”

“Why are... you helping me?”

Masaru carefully tied Shinobu’s hands behind his back and sat back at his desk. “Because you are the only one who has ever tried to help yourself. Out of all the other kids that have been here, you are the only one who fought back.”

Masaru stood up and started to walk out of the room. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go tell your Miyagi the first thing he needs to do to get you back."

* * *

 

**-Miyagi-**

Miyagi was sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. He sighed and tried to think but his head wasn’t clear.

He full on his side on the couch, upset with himself, when he heard his phone vibrate in his room. Miyagi shot off the couch and rushed to his room.

He grabbed his phone and opened it. There was a text from Shinobu’s phone. Miyagi opened the text and read it.

“This is your first test to save the boy. Sense this is only the first one, its going to easy. All you have to do is go to the address I’ll send you.Once you’re there you have to go inside and find a little card with part of an address on it. You find it, you’re part of the way there. You fail or chicken out, you don’t get the address, and it makes it harder for you to find him.”

Miyagi lowered his phone, think. “That seems a little too easy, even for the first ‘task’.” His phone received another text message saying the address of the building and what time he needed to be there.

Miyagi hit the reply button and typed out a message: “That seems a little bit too easy,” but after he sent it, there was no response the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Miyagi took the keys out of the ignition but still sat in the car.

“Come on, Miyagi. you have to do this. It’ll be easy.” Miyagi sighed and got out of the car.

He looked around as he approached the fence bordering the building. Then, Miyagi stopped in his tracks when he heard dogs barking. These dogs, however, weren’t barking from a distance. They were in the building.

Miyagi’s phone started to ring. When he looked at it, he saw that it was a call from Shinobu’s phone. The minute he hit the talk button and put it up to his ear, Masaru began to speak.

“Did I forget to tell you about the guard dogs?”

“Um... yeah I think you did. You said this place was abandoned. Why are there dogs here?”

“Well, when it was first abandoned, kids would go on to the property and vandalized it. So they put a fence and added a bit of security. Look it’s still pretty easy to get that card, just don’t let the dogs get you. They like to bite. You can back out if you want but it will only make it harder.”

Miyagi looked up at the building and said nothing.

“Listen, this is the easiest one. If you can’t do this then you have no chance in saving this kid...” Masaru sighed. “Hold on.”

Miyagi waited, slightly confused. His heart sank the moment he heard someone come back onto the phone...

“... Miyagi? Miyagi?”

“Shinobu? Is that you?”

“Miyagi you have to do something. I don’t want to be here anymore. Please do something...” Shinobu began to sob and Miyagi’s heart sank even more.

Miyagi leaned against his car and slowly sank down the side of the car until he was sitting on the ground.

“Shinobu calm down, please don’t cry.” Miyagi began to tear up and his voice was starting to get shaky. “I will get you back, I promise.”

“Wait, I still want to talk to him-” Suddenly Shinobu’s voice was far from the phone and then Masaru was back on.

“Was that enough encouragement for you?”

“Put him back on.”

“No, talking to him is a reward from now on. Finish this task and you can talk to him again, but like I’ve said before, you can choose whether or not you want to do this. This is the easiest one, so no complaining.” Masaru hung up, leaving Miyagi silent.

He stood up, took a deep breath and started walking toward the building. 


	6. Chapter 6

** -Shinobu- **

“No, wait! Let me talk to him some more, please.”

“Sorry kid, I can’t do that. I wish I could but-” Suddenly one of the goons that Masaru was in charge of came bursting through the door.

“Masaru! The boss is coming down and he doesn’t want the kid seeing him.”

“Okay, go greet him at the door and then bring him down here.” Masaru opened one of the drawers to his desk and pulled out a cloth as the other guy left to go upstairs.

Masaru walked over to Shinobu with the cloth in his hand. “Sorry kid.” He tied the rag over Shinobu’s eyes.

The door opened and “the boss” walked in.

“Hello, sir.” Masaru walked over to the desk and sat down.

“Hello… How is it going with him?”

Shinobu just laid there and listened, it was all he could do. However, he felt like he had heard that voice before. It was familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Well it hasn’t been easy, that’s for sure.”

“What happened?” The unknown man walked over to the desk.

“Well,” Masaru sounded like he was a like uncomfortable and nervous, “You see… the kid was in here all alone and… uh-”

“Spit it out. What happened?”

“He managed to get out of the cuffs that you gave us and then, after getting past three of my men, made it out into the hallway. But we caught him and brought him back here.”

“You mean to tell me that you left this kid, someone you really don’t know anything about, ALONE!”

Masaru stood up. “I didn’t know he would do anything like this!”

“Which is why you have someone in here at all times, watching him!”

Masaru stayed quiet.

Shinobu heard footsteps make their way over to him followed by the sound of what seemed like small metal pieces hitting together. Almost like jewelry.

“So how did he get out exactly?”

Masaru sighed, “He broke his own thumb.”

“He broke his thumb?” The man kneeled down and looked behind Shinobu, at his bond hands, to see his left hand wrapped. Then he noticed Shinobu’s breathing. With each pained breath Shinobu let out a pained whimper, “What’s wrong with him?”

“What... Well my men didn’t like getting beat up by a kid so one of them decided to… ‘show him’. So he kicked him.”

“What?”

“He kicked him but I put a stop to it.”

The man slowly lifted up Shinobu’s shirt causing Shinobu to let out another whimper and curl in on himself a little bit.

The man sighed when he saw a large black and blue bruise spread across Shinobu’s rib cage.

“Damnit!” Masaru kicked the desk.

The stranger stood up and walked over to Masaru and violently snatched the collar of his shirt.

“Listen to me! When he is here he is NOT to be harmed. This shit can’t happen and if it does… you’ll be black and blue. Got it? Or do you want to add on to your debt.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” The man let go of Masaru and walked out the door.

Masaru sighed and walked over to Shinobu. He took the blind fold off of Shinobu and walked back to his desk.

Shinobu just lay on his side and didn’t make a sound other than his quiet, pained breaths.

Masaru walked out of the room and brought back an ice pack. Someone walked in with him. He brought the ice pack to Shinobu and placed it where Shinobu’s most likely broken ribs were. “That should help a little.” Masaru turned around to leave the room. “Watch him for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Heavy Rain


End file.
